makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Lost Silver
Bio Lost Silver (then called Gold) was just an ordinary Pokémon Trainer with the same goals and dream that every trainer had: train and fight with his Pokémon. However, after the death of his Cyndaquil, Gold committed suicide and ended up in Lavender Town. Although he was never seen after that, some say his spirit ended up in a lost Pokémon game. Pokémon Silver, to be exact. Powers/Weapons Lost Silver can control the ghosts of his Pokémon: a shiny Celebi with half of everything, and a Cyndaquil nicknamed "Hurry". Movelist Special Moves Celebi *Leaf Storm - Celebi fires a barrage of leaves at the opponent. *Ancient Power - Celebi shoots a white energy ball at the opponent. *Aerial Ace - Celebi dashes at the opponent, leaving behind a white streak. *Future Sight - Celebi sends down a bolt of lightning. *Cut - Celebi slices her single hand at the opponent. *Throw - Celebi uses Leech Seed *Reverse Throw - Celebi uses Confusion, then teleports behind the opponent's back and shoots him/her with a Shadow Ball. Hurry/Cyndaquil *Flamethrower - Hurry breathes fire on the opponent. *Tackle - Hurry tackles the opponent. *Smokescreen - Hurry emits some smoke he's able to hide in. *Flame Wheel - Hurry curls up into a wheel and spins as he's aflame entirely. *Throw - Hurry uses Eruption. *Reverse Throw - Hurry uses Swift to knock over the opponent, then hits him/her again. Super Move *Pokémon Switch - Lost Silver switches between Hurry and Celebi. Creepy Finishers *Perish Song - Celebi uses Perish Song, causing the opponent to faint before Hurry uses Flamethrower to roast him/her. Several Unowns appear spell out, "You died". *Goodbye Forever - A textbox appears saying, "... used Nightmare!" Buried Alive then pulls the opponent down into the ground. Friendship *Lost Silver turns into a normal Trainer, then poses with his Pokémon. Poses Intro *Lost Silver appears and pulls out a Pokéball. He then says, "Hurry, I choose you!" and out comes his Cyndaquil. Win *Lost Silver looks at his opponent while the Unown spell out "Turn back now". Victory *Lost Silver has his Pokémon beam back into the designated Pokéball. He then looks at the screen as Unowns spell "He died". Win Quotes *"We did it, team!" *"I guess you can join me." Arcade Mode Intro *Lost Silver was roaming about the remains of Lavender Town, envious of all the Trainers that entered there. To him, they were basically an insult to him since he could not achieve his goal of continuing his journey. Then, Lost Silver heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Perhaps now Lost Silver can get a second chance. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Lost Silver and his Pokémon came back to life. Now taking on his old name Gold, the trainer continued his journeys, meeting and capturing many new Pokémon on his path. However, the trainer had a strange habit of visiting Lavender Town frequently.... Notes *The bio was made up by MaxGomora1247. *Lost Silver lets his Pokémon fight for him similar to the Pokémon Trainer in Brawl. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters